


Intervention

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Series: Supernatural Comment-fic Collection [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a stoic woobie. Castiel decides he needs a hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention

  
_"Dammit, where the hell are my keys!"_

Castiel sent Dean a sidelong glance as the holler rang through the room, the hunter stomping around in frustration as he looked for the missing item.

Ever since their last case, Dean had been wound up and on edge, snapping at Sam and Castiel, and becoming irritated over every little thing.

Castiel could understand why the case had affected Dean so badly; Sam had been almost as badly affected. But unlike Dean, Sam had actually done something to release his feelings, rather than keeping them bottled-up to the point where they were becoming a liability.

Dean couldn't be allowed to go on like this.

As Dean made a wordless sound of inarticulate frustration, Castiel appeared in front of him.

Dean blinked in disgruntled surprise.

"Cas, what-"

Castiel stepped right into Dean's space and wrapped his arms around the hunter.

Dean flailed and went "what the _hell_ , Cas?" but Castiel simply embraced him all the more firmly, fitting his body up against Dean's so that the hug wasn't all awkward angles.

After a minute Dean slowly relaxed into the hug. Castiel held him for a moment longer, feeling the pent-up emotion drain from Dean's body, before he disengaged himself and stepped back.

Dean met his eyes, looking calmer and more peaceful than he had for days.

"You're weird, you know that?" Dean said finally, but his tone was gentle.

Castiel smiled.

"You're welcome, Dean."


End file.
